


The anticipation before the date

by RickyGerard9843



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CuriousArcher, F/F, MadArcher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyGerard9843/pseuds/RickyGerard9843
Summary: Margot is about to buy some new clothes because she has a date. But then something unusual happends in the department store.***I have to warn: this shot is extremly hot***





	The anticipation before the date

**Author's Note:**

> Margot is about to buy some new clothes because she has a date. But then something unusual happends in the department store.
> 
> ***I have to warn: this shot is extremly hot***

It was a nice spring day in Hyperion Heights as Margot walked through the towns center, looking for an outfit for her date tonight. It is a blind date rather and it was set up by a friend of hers. Margot hated to be set up on a date with somebody she never even met. But as her friend kept whining about it, she decided to give in. And there she was walking through the towns center to find something to wear for tonights occasion. Sure, her last date was like a million years ago it didn't even bother her because she loved to travel over the world. How was she supposed to do that when she was in a relationship? 

Suddenly she helt right in front of a store. Her attention was caught by a beautifull pink dress in the shops window. As she walked in, she noticed the store was empty. 

"Hello?" she yelled. 

No response. 

"Is somebody here? I would like to try on that pink dress in the window?"

Still nothing.

Margot sighed. What kind of store was this wenn it was unattended. They could be easily robbed or something. Just as Margot was about to leave the store, she noticed in a corner there were hanging the exact same dresses as in the window. Something about that dress caught her. She wasn't even the type to wear pink. Green was more like her thing. 

She walked over to the clothes hangers were the dresses were hanging and she started searching for her size. As she found one, she looked around for the dressing rooms. She found them in a separate area of the store. As she closed the curtain behind her, she started to undress herself. Margot was a beautifull 22 year old woman. She had long darkblonde hair, today bounded in a ponytail, which mostly became a tint lighter in summer. She had a beautifull face which never needed make-up and she was in possession of two clear, sparkling green eyes. As Margot was only wearing her underwear, she took the dress and put it on. She looked at her mirror reflection. Therefore she wasn't a fan of pink, though it wasn't a bright pink tone, but more like salmon-pink, she had to admitt that this dress would please her date tonight. The dress fitted perfectly on her body and reached perfectly below her legs. 

The girl turned around in front of the mirror so she had a sight of every angle of her body and in that moment she decided to buy it. This garment was just too perfect. Just as she was about to undress herself again and put her actual clothes back on, she noticed somebody slipped an envelope under the curtain. 

Curious as she was, Margot took the envelope and opened it. What she saw next, took her breath away and made her heart upraise. In the envelope was a small note, which said: "Put this on and when you are finished you have to cough three times." Next to the note, Margot found a black blindfold. "What the hell?" she asked before she ripped the curtains open and looked around . But she saw nobody. "Hello?" she yelled. There was no answer. "What kind of sick joke is this? Show yourself, god dammed!" She waited untill she would finaly see the person who gave her the envelope, but the store stayed awfully empty. 

Margot closed the curtains again. "I have to get out of here," she tried to convice herself. But some part of her was too curious. Somehow she liked the way she was approached by this stranger. As she looked at the handwriting on the note, she assumed it had to be a womans handwriting. Margot was an adventurious person but she was never seduced in this way before and some part of her even became a little turned on. She decided to play the game. She put on the blindfold. She released a deep breath before she coughed three times. 

It took not long before someone opened the curtains behind her and she noticed a person coming in before closing the curtains again. Margots heart was racing and she started to breath faster. She felt a hand that touched her cheeks. They were small, so Margot was right. It had to be a woman. The hands went from her cheeks to her shoulders before the fingertipps of the stranger wandered over her arms, causing a light shiver through the darkblondes body.

She felt a warm breath in her neck. Margot had to fight not putting of the blindfold, because that would be ruining the little game the stranger was playing. Margot was never the person who was subservient in her relationships, but she was allways willing to try new things.

Suddenly the stranger unzipped Margots dress and the piece of clothing dropped right on the floor. The darblonde was gently pushed against the back of the dressingroom. She senced that the person in front of her started to kiss her neck. They were small, tender kisses alternated with small licks going up and down her neck. Margot started to moan. She turned her head to where she thought this person was and pursed her lipps a little. The stranger seemed to catch her hint and Margot felt how two lipps were pressed gently against her own. They started to kiss. First gently but then the stranger deepend the kiss and it became a fight between two tongues, fighting for dominance. Margot noticed the persons lipps were soft, so now she was sure that she was right all the time. She was getting seduced by a woman!

"Do you mind to introduce yourself?" the darkblonde asked out of breath as they finaly were able to break their kiss.

She didn't became an answer. At least not in words. She noticed that both her hands were taken and led to the body in front of her. The person in front of her was smaller than Margot. She had long curly hair reaching untill her back. Margot hands explored further. The body in front of her was slim as her hands went further to the back of the stranger untill she reached her ass. Margot squeezed in it and pulled her tight against her. "I did ask you a question, you know," she said. 

She could hear the girl smile before she pushed Margot back against the wall. She started to kiss Margot in her neck again. Then she used her tongue to circle her way down to the little space between the darkblondes breast, down to her flat stomache. She kissed the darkblondes belly gently and she never left out an inch of her body. As she keeped kissing her, her hands went up and untie Margots bra, letting it dropp on the floor as well. Then she kissed her way back to her breasts, starting to kiss and lick them and mischievously nibbling on her nipples. Margot let out a loud moan as she grabbed the girls hair tight. 

The unknown girl took this as an acception, licking her way further down starting to kiss the darkblondes innersides of her legs. Margot started to gasp. "Oh my God. This feels so good." The girl between her legs came up a little untill her fingers went on each side of the darkblondes string and ripped it off at once. Margot was standing there now in all her glory, vulnerable and in no position to leave if this game she was playing would become too dangerous. In fact, Margot couldn't care less in this moment. Al she wanted right now was more. She wanted more of what this girl was giving her. She bended her lower body a little forward, hinting the girl below her she shouldn't stop. 

And she took the hint. Without a warning of any kind she started to lick the darkblonde. In the first moment the strange tongue touched her most sensitive bodypart, she completely lost controll over her body. She had one purpose now and one purpose only. She wanted to come. She didn't even remember when she had sex the last time and even then it wasn't even close as what she was getting now.

The girl began to lick her faster, she ate the darkblondes pussy like no other girl has ever done before. It didn't took long before Margot felt a hot shiver through her whole body, causing a tingling that started from her toes and went up through her lower body. Margot knew she was close. She grabbed the curly hair, pushing the girls face even tighter to her center, starting to move her lower body along to rush up the rhythm. The tingling became heavier and a few moments later her body exploded. "Oh for heavens sake!" she yelled, not caring about the fact that any potential customers in the store may hear her. All she cared about was her orgasm that left her body like fireworks, still pushing the girls face against her. The girl kept licking her untill the last glimmer of joy left the darkblondes body. Only then the girl stopped and Margot swooned to the floor, with her back still leaning against the wall. 

It took her a few moments before she became back the control of her body. She heard the curtains open and close again and then she took of the blindfold. Her eyes needed to get used to the light again. As she became her sight back, she noticed she was alone again. 

Realizing what she just had done, her cheeks became red and she put her hands before her eyes. "Oh my God," she giggled silently to herself. This was something new, she realized. Something of what she never thought she would do. It was dangerous and pleasant at the same time and she had to admit to herself that this was the best sex she ever had by far. 

As the feelings came back to her legs again, she stood up, starting to get dressed. As she was done, she took the dress and layed it over her arm. Just as she was about to leave the dressing room, another note was slipped under the curtain. Margot took it and read it: "That dress looked beautifull on you. Regard it as a gift from me. I can't wait to meet you in person tonight. Tilly."

Margots eyes went wide. "What the hell?" 

She ripped the curtains open and looked into the store. But she still couldn't see anyone. 

Then she smiled. "Oh, I can't wait for tonight eighter," she said loudly and she was sure the woman that was hiding somewhere in the store heard her. "See you at eight by Roni's!"

After those words, she left the store with a huge smile on her face, the dress still laying over her arm.

Suddenly the darkblonde became realy excited and looking forward to her date.


End file.
